


TOO HOT

by Flowery0415



Category: Block B (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowery0415/pseuds/Flowery0415
Summary: 火热的健身房故事
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk | B-Bomb/Lee Taeil, Lee Minhyuk | B-Bomb/Pyo Jihoon | P.O, Lee Taeil/Pyo Jihoon | P.O
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	TOO HOT

**Author's Note:**

> 是「都市叛乱者」系列的番外  
> 沿用了人物设定

健身房里的空气都要比外头炙热上几分，专属于男人低沉粗重的喘息交杂在一起，甚至慵懒怠惰患者李敃赫也少见的加入到锻炼中。  
表志勋一身的五花肉在李泰欥的督促下结实了许多，也算是多亏如此的锻炼有些成效，不会再出现奔跑时腿软这类弱骨现象。李泰欥着手为他策划接下来新一个月份的肌肉锻炼计划，把挂在墙面上的电子日历板画出一个个连贯的红圈。

“你可有罪受了。”

“哦...别这样....”  
表志勋及时斩断李敃赫继续打趣他的念头，噘着嘴开始掰数手指头。可惜李泰欥没有想要怜悯的意思，红圈还在不断增加，下个月的运动量大概和他的睡眠时长有的一拼了。  
跑步机还在低声沉吟，李敃赫走上去将速度调慢，悠哉的喝着咖啡散步。表志勋则耷拉着耳朵去一边做拉肩，器械的弹簧随着他卖力的动作叽呀叽呀叫着，转而又揉进新一轮低沉的喘息中。

李泰欥伸了个懒腰，在卧推椅上躺下。  
闷热的空气让他意外的十分疲乏，加上昨晚和朴经一起把隔壁房间的禹智皓扛去诊所，回来没睡多长时间就随着生物钟自然清醒，现在大脑的意识过于疲劳，完全无法跟上身体的活动。他没多想就小憩了一会，呼吸也在两人的注视下慢慢平缓，耳边器械的运动声随着顺流而下的意识水花也渐渐模糊。

“哥，哥？”

他再惊醒时已经被结实的捆在沙袋上，身体也无法控制的附着沙袋左右晃荡。是表志勋叫醒的他，在他睁开眼后吮着上唇替他在交错的麻绳陷阱里脱下短袖。  
怎么回事？他刚想问，发现嘴巴被塑纸贴得严严实实——继而一整晃动，似乎离地板又远了一些，这混小子还在不断摇动手柄升高沙袋。  
灰色的纱质帘布被拉上并在交合中央贴了塑纸，房间比起方才灰暗了很多，但也只是降低了些许亮度，还无法对他的视线造成阻碍。  
职业素养催促着李泰欥做出情报反应。他先观察四周：李敃赫坐在一边喝咖啡，杯里的浅褐色液体还剩下约四分之一的高度，看样子离他合眼那时也没过多久。  
健身房是两个单间的大小，独立于他们的宿舍，在宿舍西南边一栋公寓的二楼，这栋公寓本就没有几位住户，这也大致算是他们常驻的地方。房间里只是简单装修，连钟表都没挂，没想到以前觉得可有可无的那东西如今对他的帮助确是一念之间灰飞烟灭了。  
表志勋还站在他背后的视野死角处，似乎在检查着什么，他也没法看见。不过这么大的动作李敃赫不可能无知放任，事到如今就算不知道他们葫芦里卖的究竟是什么药也只能硬着头皮应对了。  
他尽力吸引那对悠哉的视线，好在李敃赫的职业素养也令他也及时注意到传递而来的求助——只是他仅仅走过来，往李泰欥肩上拍了两把：

“放乖点，对你我都有利。”

但他听了便嗯嗯唔唔的极力扭动躯体，把李敃赫搞得没办法，只能和他全盘交代：  
“...你别急，我只是和志勋做了个交易，他要上你，我收了他的钱就得帮他是吧。”

“嗯唔唔！唔嗯嗯嗯——”  
音节从他嘴中迸出，无奈还是被塑纸糊住。

“志勋，你最好快点，我现在很想把他嘴上的胶布撕开让他痛骂你这个狗崽子。”

“哦...别这样，敃赫哥。”

表志勋从背后钻出，灵活的帮沙袋上的李泰欥解开裤子系带，顺便把手伸进去隔着内裤揩了一把，轻轻揉捏那块温暖鼓囊的软肉。李泰欥像全身触电般的排斥，使力想从束缚中挣脱，但即使青筋暴起也没办法改变现况。

“哥，都老大不小了，就不要想着像动画里那样'啪'的一下就把绳子挣断的情节了，”  
他伸出另一只手，开始顺着脖子上狰狞的蝙蝠抚摸，一路向下掐到腰窝。  
“有时候屈服和享受也是个不错的主意。”

李敃赫觉得无趣便没想再看他们刚刚开头的情事，回到自己的座位小口吸着咖啡。  
其实他有些不放心，这疯子什么事都能做得出来，他也后怕会伤到李泰欥，就往那边瞄去：李泰欥那表情算得上是火冒上头了，眉头皱得像虫似的，仿佛五官都扭曲拥挤在一起，只用恐怖一词估摸着是无法形容。但表志勋也没有怜悯的意思，铁了心要上他，宽大的手附在他硬实的胸肌上揉捏乳头，把他憋的从脖颈开始烧起火线。

他想起表志勋是什么时候开始变成这样的——从最初带回来的彬彬有礼财阀小少爷，逐渐开始放纵自己压抑在内心的欲望，而后不满足于亲吻，在他们的纵容下更加迫切的渴望性交，享受于压抑之下自我开发出的奇异性癖。  
果然就像父亲所说的，人的成长不能错过任何一步，他开始庆幸自己过往的生活中没出过什么幺蛾子好好长大到现在。  
而这时候，表志勋已经彻底为李泰欥褪掉运动裤，坏笑着将手伸进内裤玩弄性器，暂时还没有做出什么出格的事情。但李泰欥还是很艰难，虽然在极力拒绝着这种令人无语的状况，却敌不过生理的反应。对于性器来说温柔又周到的爱抚是引出欲望的良药，他一边抗拒着却又一边无法阻止潮红爬满脸颊，在表志勋手中握着的性器也渐渐硬挺起来。  
表志勋开始吸吮他的乳头，这经验多半来自禹智皓，那小子舌头上的功夫也是较大的麻烦，如今把它教给这疯子实在是让人更加头疼。两颗敏感的乳尖在他狂乱的舌头搅动中交替着被照料，算不上快感的异样触感像电流一般把浑身神经打的酥麻，而嘴巴还被塑纸紧紧扒着，只靠鼻孔的气息交流眼看越发吃亏。  
李敃赫想着再这么下去可别出事，便去给他撕开嘴上的塑纸。

“表志勋！你...呃——”

话还没骂出口，李敃赫先一步用力搓揉起他的臀肉，手掌在大腿内根间游荡，敏感的刺激让他暂时把叫骂堵了回去改换成大口呼吸。  
“你最好先缓缓，别给自己憋死了。”

“你们两个混蛋...”

李泰欥迅速调整好呼吸频率，手指尖也慢慢回了血色。他刚想趁着力量涌回时尝试挣脱，就再次被阻止，表志勋将绳子又系紧了几分，接着加重手上的力气，让快感与痛苦一路由性器通往大脑切断理智的源头。

“啊啊——”

李敃赫及时堵住他的痛呼，灵活的舌头在他口中前后窜动，与反观他无法做出指令动弹的舌头互相纠缠，交换着鲜芳的津液。他吻技意外的成熟，明明是平日里从不滥交甚至在「抗拒表志勋排行榜」TOP2的人，现在却稳占上风主宰着李泰欥的欲望洪潮。  
津液最终还是溢出，从嘴角顺着下颚流过结实的肌肉和纹身，挂在胸膛时由表志勋负责舔掉。

“哥，差不多就开始吧。”

继而两人开始目中无人的商讨价钱，最后还是由表志勋负责扩张。他先解开绑着李泰欥下半身的麻绳，在李敃赫的佯攻下再迅速将刚解放的双脚绑住，以免这暴躁的哥哥给他来一记碎蛋脚。  
李敃赫接着与他接吻，轻轻啃咬着被他吸吮得有些红肿的下唇，再用舌面划过平排整齐的上槽牙。他左手拖着李泰欥的后脑勺，右手扼住他的脖颈，明明是接吻却充斥侵略的气息，看上去像是野兽在撕咬啃噬他的猎物。表志勋有些心急，潦草的捅指头时偷偷看他们接吻，恰好对上李敃赫冷淡的眼神。

“嗬，敃赫哥...还真是恐怖啊。”

“闭嘴，做你该做的事。”  
他尽兴后放开李泰欥的脑袋，舔掉溅在自己嘴角周围的津水，重新回到座位上打盹。

被凶了一句倒也没什么大不了，表志勋还是笑嘻嘻的给李泰欥扩张。只是李泰欥的嘴巴没有阻碍后，身后的异物感轻易就逼出粗重的喘息取代喷出的怒火，他像条蛇一样竭力扭动身体，随之带动沙袋晃荡，悬挂沙袋的铁链也哐当作响。

“哥，别这样，万一掉下来就不好了。”

听表志勋这么一说他晃得更卖力了，想着万一要是掉下来说不定就有挣脱的机会，便把沙袋当秋千似的晃荡，结果还是被阻止了。李敃赫悠闲的再吸了口咖啡，看着远处那具光溜溜的身子，上半身布满狰狞的图画，下半身却泄着春水般的润滑液，也是蛮有几分滋味。  
他正分着神，突然传来一声呻吟，表志勋和刚才一般一手紧捏着李泰欥的性器，一手松开了绑住他双脚的麻绳。  
“哥...准备好了吗？”

“呃——啊啊啊啊啊——”

还真是残忍....就那么一捅到底，两人相继长叹，接着不等李泰欥适应早就坚硬努力塞入身后的巨物，表志勋就动了起来，十分涩缩的抽拔性器，再狠狠捅回甬道。李泰欥双手还被紧紧绑在沙袋上，只能无助的小幅度挣扎，费力扭动腰肢想要脱离，然后被两只大手稳稳扶住盆骨，在连贯而用力的顶弄下无意识伸直脖子翻出白眼。  
断断续续的呻吟总是在巨物每次捅回甬道时被放大，如同直接顶撞在喉头一般凶猛，陆续隔出强弱分明的气声。最终李泰欥好像抓不住任何安全感，只能用双腿紧紧缠住表志勋的腰寻求一丝带有温度的安慰。  
李敃赫感叹表志勋对于性事娴熟的推拉与拿捏。不过这疯子到底是从哪学来的这些？他皱眉，提醒表志勋不要玩太过了，却被停下动作拔出性器的那孩子招呼过去。

“敃赫哥，再加一万块，你来操他。”

“醒醒吧志勋，做你该做的事，早点结束为好。”

“三万？或者下次任务的钱我都给你...”

“拜托...这不是钱的问题。”

李敃赫刚转身打算回座就捕捉到这个封闭空间中出现的一缕劲风，迅速倚下身子朝侧边翻滚，再起身时硬是接下了表志勋的双手。这家伙使用蛮力倒是占尽上风，即便唤醒双臂的肌肉与其对峙，却还是一步步被压制退到墙边。他出任务也从不担任力量型角色，很快便被表志勋死死压在墙面上控住双手。面对无法躲避而逐渐贴近的面庞，李敃赫只能偏开脑袋。

“表志勋，你最好离我远点....如果想要变成肉块明天被端上饭桌的话，我会——”

“够了敃赫哥，”  
他在李敃赫偏过头留下的白皙脖颈上狠狠咬了一口，换来一声低沉而痛苦的叹息，接着抬起膝盖在他双腿之间的墙面上移，直到抵住他的裆部。  
“大话就说到这里吧。”

话毕，李敃赫感到异样的刺痛，随之而来的是全身失力，四肢也不受控制的疲软。这疯子大概去找金有权拿了麻醉药，而紧接着玻璃注射管掉落在地面摔碎的清脆响声无言证实了他的猜想。  
但事到如今他确实没有任何办法，使不上力的双手被表志勋用仅一只大手轻而易举的钳住，另一只手如先前对待李泰欥一样半扒下他的外裤，伸进内裤里逗弄着性器。  
性格上的差异使他们做出的反映也大相径庭，李泰欥不会放弃反抗，而李敃赫则会羞于如此的状况，潮红转眼之间就攀上脸颊，只能尽力撇开脑袋闭上眼睛逃避面对，更是让表志勋燃起百倍兴趣，扯下他的内裤直接套弄。  
他的性器还在因为没有填饱肚子而胀痛，懒得再安稳做扩张，从李敃赫半褪的裤子口袋里掏出刚才没用完的润滑，直接挤在手上涂抹到自己那根已经迫不及待的巨物上，冰凉的触感令他不由得一颤。不过没关系，它马上就会进入一个温润的花园了。

“表志勋！不行——呃啊——”

呻吟因为痛苦而放大在封闭的房间里回荡，显得十分刺耳。

“敃赫哥...要是太大声会被听见的。”  
他学着方才看见的样子也堵住李敃赫的嘴，舌头却毫无章法的在口腔里乱搅一气，没多久就被各自的津液呛到，两人一同咳了半天。  
没有仔细扩张的甬道还是太干涩了，只是黏连在性器上的润滑不足以抵消活塞运动带来的痛苦，疼痛似乎大于快感征服着李敃赫的大脑，剥削他的意识。表志勋几乎已经丧失理智，扶着他的臀肉逐渐加快动作，仿佛只是把他当做飞机杯满足自己愈发恶劣的性欲。  
他抬高的下巴挂着咸涩的汗水滴落在交合之处，待慢慢适应疼痛后，快感后劲又犹如海灾卷起的高浪般将它吞噬，从喉口窜出的细小呻吟甜美又黏腻。这具比起李泰欥而更加诚实又羞耻的身体确实更容易催使他的欲望失控。

“比起打打杀杀，敃赫哥你还是更适合在妓院伺候男人，真是...都怪你太好操了。”

表志勋转而轻轻啃咬着他的耳垂，在那留下标记般黏糊的唾液，接着啧了一声，加快抽插的动作。李敃赫的呻吟也不再加以掩饰，在没有杂音的空间里显得格外放荡色情。

“抱着我，最好不用我教你。”

他松开钳着两只手腕的手掌试着命令道，于是已无多心的李敃赫便乖乖双手环住他的脖子，把脑袋搭放在他肩头。

“真乖。”

表志勋得逞的坏笑，伸手拖住两条白皙的大腿猛的使劲，听李敃赫几乎断气似的细吟似乎是顶到了最深处，顺着劲把他抱起挂在身上。李敃赫也自然的控制双腿紧紧缠住他的腰肢，防止自己失去平衡从他身上摔下来。

“敃赫哥，回答我，现在是谁在操你？”

“表，表...志勋....”  
李敃赫嘴唇紧贴着他的脖颈微微蠕动，带动他皮肤震动，惹得十分瘙痒。

“喜欢被志勋操吗？”

“你..你这家伙....呃——”  
他正想要逃避如此难以启齿的回答，最后的理智就被狠狠的一顶悉数冲散。

“喜欢吗？”

“....喜欢...喜欢....”

表志勋粗暴又无理的抽插终于找准了位置，在捕捉到他变调的呻吟后准确又迅速的顶弄紧挨着前列腺的那块地盘。像是在脑海中打开雪花屏幕的电视机，李敃赫只觉得脑内一片空白的同时嘈杂又混乱，一种背德的幸福感从心口油然生出，迫使他享受并极力索求更多的刺激。

“志勋....不行....”

“李敃赫，翘起屁股。”  
他见状愈发放肆，狠狠抓揉着他平日里窥视已久的这清寡哥哥丰满的臀肉，  
“你现在是我的狗，主人喂饭就要好好吃。”

“志，志勋...大人...拜托......”

肉体间的拍打碰撞声夹杂着如水花般淫靡的润滑液，在后穴口噗呲噗呲的随着抽插动作唱着婉转旋律，而接踵入耳的便是表志勋低沉的叹吼和李敃赫讨好似的浪叫。李泰欥竭力从失智的泥潭中拔出身子后就在远处看着这活春宫，而意想不到的李敃赫迅速的放弃挣扎享受性欲这一出也令他动摇，光是看着那张禁欲的脸上摆出放荡的表情就让人难以忍耐。照这么来看，倒不如说是李敃赫买通表志勋满足自己的空虚，顺便请他看了一部近在眼前的黄片。

“哥，你这样可不行啊。”

经表志勋提醒他才发现自己开始变得不对劲，现在全身上下什么都没穿，丝毫不加遮掩，起了反映一眼就能看出。

“呀，表志勋，你小子...快把我放开！”

“哥你就是嘴硬，学学敃赫哥多好。”

他使力将李敃赫的身子往上抬，拔出仍然胀大的性器，再在滚烫的脸颊上轻轻落吻。李敃赫就像个树袋熊一样羞耻的攀在他身上，还无法停止火热的喘息，后穴塞着的巨物突然被拔出让稍凉些的空气趁虚而入，激得他瘙痒难耐，只能无意识的扭动臀部催促下一波爱意的灌输。

“狗狗啊...急了可不行，”  
他贴在李敃赫的耳边低声问道，  
“还想要吗？”

神经反射让他浑身跟着酥麻起来，呼出的热气也在他耳边盘旋，引出兴奋而无所顾忌的心跳，使他乖乖点头。

“想要就听话，去操李泰欥。”

表志勋抱着他走到沙袋前，再将他放下，对面着李泰欥百般复杂的表情。  
“你这小子....敃赫，敃赫！你清醒一点！”

“...我很清醒了，”  
李敃赫在表志勋的推搡下与李泰欥紧紧贴着胸脯，不断分享他身上的温度。  
“拜托...泰欥，我会温柔的。”

表志勋帮他扶着性器送进李泰欥的后穴，在焦心的挺进后两人同步发出一声盈满的长叹。还没等到他们彼此适应这种状态，表志勋就猴急的插进李敃赫身后那个还张开着不断渴求的小嘴，顺着方才留下的形状一捅到底，把那声满足又淫乱的声线留在李泰欥耳边摧残着他的心理防线。

“敃赫哥，想要就自己动吧。”

李敃赫听了开始尝试着小幅度前后移动盆骨，每一次动作都给他带来不可理喻的双重快感，把自己的性器送向李泰欥甬道深处时，表志勋粗大的肉棒便顺着他身后那条开辟出的道路浅浅后退，他抽回性器时，那根肉棒就直直捅到深处让他酥爽到干呕。他无法再分神控制除了盆骨以外的任何部位，他们都开始下意识的活动：先是左手抚上李泰欥的脸颊，引导他用湿润绵长的吻扼住让自己都无法面对的浪叫；右手被表志勋死死反扣着，颈后也被种满晶莹的草莓。  
李泰欥的性器抵在李敃赫腹部，龟头在腹肌的凹陷线条处反复摩擦，快感一波一波噬尽他的理智，也把他粗重的喘息染上靡乱的色彩。

“志勋....拜托你，动一动吧....”

“那相对的，我有没有什么好处呢？”

“我...我给你钱....你要多少.....”

“拜托，这不是钱的问题。”  
表志勋在他身子向前把性器完全送入李泰欥深处时挺了挺腰，粗大的肉棒便直直向内里捅去，前后都达到了满足的极限，在声嘶力竭的淫叫声中笑道，  
“回答我的话，我就给你所有想要的。”

“呃....表志勋你——呜！”  
李泰欥刚想开口痛骂他，他又狠狠向前一顶带动李敃赫也更向内深入了几分，巨大的撕裂感和摩擦前列腺触发的精神漩涡还是使他乖巧的闭嘴。

“现在还不是哥你插嘴的时间。敃赫哥，告诉我舒服吗？志勋的肉棒大不大？”

“舒...舒服.....志勋...好大....”

李敃赫的声音整整抬高了一个八度，从未见过的娇柔淫乱模样摆在两人面前，无疑又大力敲击了两人的神经，勾出更多满溢的欲望，表志勋的性器在温润甬道的包裹中又胀大了一些。  
得到想要的回答，他毫不克制兴奋，慢慢前后冲撞起来，接着贴在李敃赫耳旁索取不堪的答案：

“你是不是我的狗？”

“是，我是....志，志勋的狗....”

“还想要吗？求我，说点好听的话。”

“志勋，求求你....求求你....”

“还不够。”

“...志勋的...好大....我，我喜欢...让我....”

李泰欥就在他面前，眼睁睁看着他被情欲吞噬的样子，看着平日里不谙世事的冷峻男人如今说着淫荡的句子求操，快意却一点点堆积成山。这是他们永远种在心底的背德种子，禁欲者淫靡放纵，是超越了任何单纯情色的最佳电影。而李敃赫也失去了最后的思绪。表志勋掐住他的腰肢，疯狗似的在他身后运动，每一次深入囊袋都在丰满的臀肉上拍打出红印。  
对断断续续的羞话丧失兴趣后，表志勋对着他敏感的前列腺猛的进攻，碾压着欲望的顶点，猛烈的撞击使他无法再说出一句完整的话。

“多谢款待了敃赫哥~”

他发出临近的信号，变得急不可耐，在李泰欥的注视下亲吻着隔着布料突出的蝶骨。李敃赫本就没有多少肌肉，身材比起两人较为销瘦，体力也在轮番折磨中被消耗殆尽，疲软的趴在李泰欥身上散发热量。李泰欥挣扎着用下颚撞击他的脸试图唤醒他，突然间身后涌入一股暖流——李敃赫已经交代在他身体里昏了过去。  
表志勋进行最后的冲刺，撑住李敃赫打软的双腿用力顶弄最后几下，终于在已经成为了他的形状的温房里不断抽搐着高潮，把粘稠的精液送进后穴。

“哥，”

他伸手抬起李泰欥的下巴，冲他露出同往日里阳光铺盖在全身一般温暖的笑容，

“下次就没这么好运了。”


End file.
